


Class Effect.

by FazedMuttley



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: Oneshot set in a University we explore an Alternate Universe where our favorite characters have no threats against them.Features the Characters from my other work Mercenary Effect. You do not of course need to read that fic.





	

Of all the places in the University the Library was Liaras preferred location as it was more often than not a quiet place. Liara liked it more after hours such as it was now, she could focus and navigate without issue with there being nobody to distract her. She was currently sat at one of the back tables looking at her many  pages of notes.

Galactic History was her favourite subject. She shared the class with her best friend Tali, however Tali had picked an easier topic than Liara had, Tali had chosen the First Contact War between Humans and Turians, which now sounded like a better idea, even Garrus had chosen something that would be easier than what Liara had picked, his focus was Earth History and the wars they were involved in with themselves, his most recent mention to her had been the American Civil War.

Why had Liara picked the Protheans? It boggled her own mind, there wasn’t much information available given hardly anything was known about them and their extinction was a matter of debate. Liara let her head fall onto her notes and she sighed, the challenge had been her reason, but perhaps it was too much.

“Keelah, who killed you?” Tali said as she arrived, there was the sound of a chair been pulled out and Liara looked up and gave a soft smile as the Quarian leant back in the chair after taking a seat.

“I killed myself by picking Protheans” Liara said and began putting her stuff away “Is it seven already?” Liara asked.

“That’s what all the clocks say” Tali replied in a cheerful tone “Time for some fun! You ready to get away from your books?”

“I can’t wait. So where are we going?” Liara asked to which Talis eyes narrowed under her helmet as she smiled.

“We are meeting Garrus!” Tali said in a giddy tone clearly excited about seeing her boyfriend “Wrex, Grunt and Sam are coming too!” Liara nodded and picked up her bag and followed Tali out, already missing the quiet library as they entered the corridors as the afterhours gym sessions ended and sport students were heading to their lockers.

It felt like months since Liara last left Campus, not that she remembered the last time she did so. She never had any desire to leave the University grounds, they held everything she needed, and now she thought about it that mainly consisted of her dorm, the library, the food court and of course her classrooms and lecture halls.

Tali was walking ahead of her, Liara watched her. She was wearing a golden floral robe over her suit today as opposed to her usual purple. Liara looked down at herself, Tali always made her feel like she was dressed poorly, Liara sported a simple overcoat in her dorms colours with the University logo on the collar, underneath which were basic black slacks and a white shirt. She had seen other Asari in elegant dresses and the like outside of school hours, but Liara preferred basic dress and she had to admit she would wear her lab coat outside the labs if she were permitted to.

They were nearing the off grounds bar now. Liara knew it well. Afterlife. It was run by an Asari who had pull with the University. She was said to be bonded to Dean but Liara didn’t put faith in any rumours, without any proof she wouldn’t believe them. As they entered the music was the first thing to hit Liara, it was loud, but not loud enough to block communication. She liked Afterlife although she would never admit it.

Garrus waved them over and Tali grabbed Liaras hand and pulled her towards the table he was sat at, Wrex and Sam were their too, no sign of Grunt.

“Look who I got out of the Library” Tali said triumphantly.

“Seriously, is there a book you haven’t read now Li?” Sam asked with a chuckle.

“Several actually” Liara said as she sat down causing Garrus to chuckle.

They conversed for a few more minutes before an Asari bounded over and hopped over the back of the booth landing in her usual spot between Wrex and Garrus. Wrex who had had his head on the table grunted and sat back up, his eyes closed and didn’t open them or say a word, Liara assumed he was asleep.

“S’up” the Asari said with a wide grin.

“Aveos” Garrus said “How are you so full of energy? Anderson ran us ragged”

“Pfft. As if I would let Andy slow me down” Aveos said placing her hands on the table and tapping away with a familiar tune as she often did “Anyways! I seem to recall that you lost the bet Garrus, so it’s your round!”

“Darn, I was hoping you forgot” Aveos shook her head with a smile. “Actually since your brought up the bet, when are you going to let us meet this little sister of yours anyway” he asked as he stood and stretched his neck and shoulders.

“Oh you will” Aveos chuckled “She’s working the bar” she gestured over her shoulder and Liara along with the rest looked over and Liara saw an Asari, slightly shorter than Aveos mixing drinks, juggling mixers and ingredients in the air and catching them with grace before transferring the contents into waiting glasses and taking payment.

“That’s Alessia?” Garrus asked “Damn she’s kind of cute”

“That’s my little sister Vakarian” Aveos said in a warning tone, but she laughed when Tali stomped on his foot before folding her arms and looking away innocently, her glowing eyes narrow under her helmet.

“Right” the Turian said “Before I get murdered by my Quarian what’s everyone’s poison?”

“Revelation” Wrex said, Liara chuckled as the Krogan sprang to life at the mention of alcohol.

“Revelation” Tali said at the same time as Aveos.

“You know what” Garrus said “I’ll get us all a Revelation” and the Turian walked towards the bar.

“So Ave, why didn’t you introduce your sister to us?” Sam asked eyes on the bar.

“She’s shy” Aveos replied and laughed when Liara and Sam made shocked faces “You wouldn’t think it would you, she doesn’t like crowds but she likes it behind the bar and mixing the drinks keeps her distracted, besides she used to get bullied”

“Bullied?” Liara asked.

“Yeah” Aveos said sadly “We soon sorted it out though! Lesi is doing better now”

“She sounds sweet” Sam said looking away from Aveos as Garrus headed back from the bar with a tray “So, what’s she like!” the human asked the moment he put the tray down.

“No idea, I got served by the Turian” Garrus actually sounded sad, Liara chuckled when Tali patted his hand like one would to an upset child.

“Back soon” Aveos said as she stood on her seat and vaulted back over the booth wall, Liara watched her head straight to the bar and hopped the counter to talk to her sister, Liara saw Alessia look over at the table and bite her lip before giving a slight nod, Aveos gave her a hug and said something that made her sister smile and nod again and say something in return before she served her next customer, Aveos made her way back.

“Must be great to have a mom who owns a bar” Sam said sipping her drink.

“Free Booze” Wrex said.

“Free Snacks” Garrus added.

“What happening meat bags?” Grunt practically cheered as he appeared with another Krogan, Liara recognised him as one of the Sport Instructors, the two Krogan butted heads with a laugh and Grunt sat in the spare chair at the end of the table as the Instructor left.

“You’re a meat bag too big guy” Aveos said as she slid into her seat between Garrus and Wrex.

“Do I class as a meat bag?” Tali asked and gestured at her suit.

“Slow cooking meatbag!” Grunt guffawed, Liara smirked, he was clearly drunk. “Grunt, King of the meat bags!” the Krogan exclaimed getting a few stares and glares from the surrounding tables.

“I’m King” Wrex snarled jokingly.

“Prove it” Grunt snapped back and Wrex slammed his elbow on the table his hand open and held out towards Grunt, Garrus quickly grabbed his drink as did Aveos.

Wrex and Grunt clasped hands. Wrex looked at Tali who giggled and drank some of her drink through the filter on her helmet, she set the straw aside and her eyes narrowed.

“Ladies and Gentleman, The man wars have begun” she said giggling the entire time.

“Oh Goddess” Liara muttered through her smirk, she saw a similar grin on Sams face.

“Drop arms in, five, four, three, two” Tali giggled again “One!”

Wrex and Grunt began their arm wrestle, Garrus and Aveos placing bets.

*****

About an hour after Grunt and Wrex had been kicked out for getting too rowdy by Ellijah, which Liara considered lucky as he was the friendliest of the Afterlife bouncers, they were each doing their own thing.

Garrus, Aveos and Tali who all shared Engineering as a class were talking about their coursework and sharing theories and ideas. Liara sat making notes on her datapad for her essay now she was relaxed and had been distracted she had developed a few ideas. Sam sat using a tablet and stylus, frowning and crossing out her writing as she figured something out.

“What is that Sam?” Liara asked.

“A cipher” Sam replied “It’s the second to last part of a challenge” she showed the screen to Liara. Among her workings were written:

_Clue: You need to understand the gravity of the situation to understand this lesson._

_Cipher:  rohn io njt d akpbor. ronwc io njt d poioieop. djukhuo io njt d honpj._

Liara looked it over it was clear it required some form of keyword, but from the clue that could be anything. She had already thought of several of the words Sam had used, she frowned and bit the inside of her cheek a little as she thought it over, but she was stumped. Sam turned off her tablet and tucked it away with a sigh.

“Running dry” she said upon seeing her empty glass “Anybody want a drink?”

Aveos looked up “Already taken care of” she winked “Just give it a minute”

Liara looked at her and saw the smug smile, then she looked around Afterlife and realised they were one of the last groups left. She looked at the time and was not surprised most students would need to be up early the next morning, however their little group all shared a similar schedule and tomorrow morning was free for all of them until near enough lunchtime.

An Asari appeared a few minutes later carrying a tray of multicoloured drinks which she began silently putting in front of people, she seemed quite nervous, when she gave Aveos her drink, Aveos took her hand causing the newcomer to jump a little.

“Lesi” Aveos said looking at her “Say hello”

Liara felt her eyes widen as she realised who the newcomer was, it was Aveos’ younger sister. Alessia smiled timidly and waved with her free hand which caused Aveos and Garrus to chuckle and Tali made her blush by saying she was cute.

She gave out the rest of the drinks, one with an orange hue was placed in front of Liara and Alessia dropped a single piece of fruit into it and the drink fizzed and became a purple-blue hue and Liara gasped.

“You can make a Nova?” Liara asked. The Asari nodded and began wandering back to the bar with the now empty tray.

“Your sister doesn’t talk much” Garrus said and took a drink of his red concoction “Damn! That’s good” he added with a ‘smile’.

“I did tell you she was shy” Aveos chuckled and took a drink of her own, which Liara assumed from the blue colour was a Revelation. The Asari then eyed her and tilted her head to the side “Not drinking Liara”

“I’m still in shock” Liara said and took a sip, it was perfect. “It’s perfect. I didn’t think anybody made these outside the Citadel”

“Lesi and can make almost anything, if you ask nice enough and don’t mind paying a little extra she will make an off menu drink provided she has the ingredients”

Alessia reappeared at that point with a glass of clear liquid that Liara assumed was water and one hand hidden behind her back, she gave a slight bow and Liara smiled at the formality. Alessia sat down in Grunts vacated seat and smiled.

“Hello” she said and took a sip from her glass and set it down softly.

“Let’s play a game” Aveos said with a chuckle “Who can guess my sisters drink?”

“Water” Liara said and Alessia shook her head.

“Vodka” Sam added, Liara recalled it as a human drink that was often mixed with others. Once again Alessia shook her head.

Garrus leant forward and studied the glass and Liara heard him sniff, he leant back with a laugh his mandibles twitching and whispered something to Tali who punched his arm.

“No way” Tali said “She’s so small, no way she could manage to drink that”

“Sounds like Garrus got it” Aveos laughed “Care to share?”

“Ryncol Pure” the Turian said and Alessia nodded before picking up the glass she downed the whole glass before placing the glass back on the table upside down. It was only then that Liara realised the girl had one hand under the table.

“I like the burn” Alessia said.

“Shall we sister?” Aveos asked with a wide grin and Alessia nodded bringing up her hidden hand. She placed a bottle of clear liquid on the table, balanced on top of which were several stacked shot glasses, which Alessia placed evenly apart before pouring an equal measure in each glass and sliding one in front of each of those on the table, she flipped her own glass and poured a measure equal to that in the shot glasses in.

“I have to ask how you do that!” Sam said, Alessia just shrugged clearly not one for bragging or talking about herself and providing no input as to how she gets perfect measures without actually measuring them.

“So” Aveos said “We all have a shot of Ryncol, and the rest of the bottle provided by my darling sister” Alessia blushed “You may ask one question, however if you decide not to answer the question you drink your shot and it will be refilled”

“Really?” Garrus said.

“Not another of your drinking games?” Liara added rolling her eyes.

“Why not? It’s fun” Aveos said “Plus you all wanted to meet my sister, now you can try and get to know her” she smirked “If you can stay sober long enough”

Liara then realised the master plan that the Aveos had concocted, Alessia just drank a glass of Ryncol that was triple the size of the shot glasses without batting an eyelid. She had a feeling the only one sober at the end would be the youngest among them.

*****

Liara awoke the next morning looking at a ceiling, she saw the vent of the air filtration. There was a dent in it and a little bit of fluttering blue ribbon. So she knew she was in her dorm room. She pushed herself up and realised she was on top of her bunk, the covers rustled from sleep, she was still dressed in her clothes from the day before and in that moment she decided on a shower. Wait.

_‘How did I here?’ she thought._

She recalled drinking shots with the others but the memories got blurry as the game went on, Alessia answered a few questions, she was 98 years old and a first year at the University, where Aveos and Liara were in their final years. Liara recalled she was a science student much like herself however they had differing classes, she couldn’t recall what her other class was.

Liara stood and walked to her cupboard and got her shower bag and toothbrush before she ventured out of the dorm to the showers, once she found a cubicle that was free she entered and locked the door and prepared herself. Once the water flowing she allowed her mind to clear in the steam and venture where it would as she showered. Once she was finished she got her toothbrush and applied a large amount of paste to rid her mouth of the taste of stale alcohol, which took several brushes.

Once she was back in her room and had changed into fresh clothes she decided to go to the campus cafe. _‘Jacks’_ named after the proprietor, Liara had no idea why someone so _different_ ran a coffee shop in the middle of a University. But Jack had told her not to worry about it.

When she entered Jack was in her usual spot behind the counter cleaning a mug as she spoke with a women in a sports jumpsuit.

“Seriously Cheerleader, no refunds” Jack was saying as Liara neared.

“Yes, I can see that from the sign, but still it wasn’t my fault it was spilt. The least you can do is make me a fresh drink!” the women said.

“Miranda, if I do that or you. I have to do it for every fucker that complains, so get lost” Jack replied in her usual fashion and Miranda stormed off positively fuming.

“I think she likes me” Jack said as she moved closer to Liara ignoring the glares of some of her customers “What can I get you Li?” Jack grinned, her pony tail bobbed as she leant forward to put the mug down, she scratched her nose and Liara noticed a new tattoo on her knuckles, soon enough her whole body would be hidden by those things.

“Just Tea please” Liara said “I need to settle my head”

Jack nodded, turned and readied her machine and reached for two containers each holding a different blend, she offered both to Liara and Jack nodded at her choice and set it brewing a few moments later. Jack turned and updated the console, Liara swiped her Omni over and Jack nodded to the table behind Liara, taking that as a dismissal Liara went and sat down and pulled out her datapad. She checked the time and noted she had just over an hour until her next class.

Jack brought her drink as she began reading her notes, Liara thanked her and began typing up what she had written into a suitable format for her essay on the Protheans. She sipped her tea and smiled, Jack made the best drinks. About half an hour later she had typed up all her notes and had twelve pages out of the sixty she needed. She would have to research the common theories behind the Protheans disappearance and give her own opinions if she hoped to meet the minimum requirement. She looked up and grabbed her empty mug looking at it and considered getting another drink, but she decided not to and that she should venture to her next class. She returned the mug to Jack who nodded a ‘Thanks’ as she served a grouchy looking Matriarch. Liara waved her Omni over the tip scanner and left her a generous tip as she always did.

When she arrived in University she headed towards the Lecture halls as she neared her room for the afternoon, she noticed that several other students where outside waiting for the History lecture to start including Tali and Garrus, Tali seemed as energetic as usual, but Garrus looked to have fallen asleep in his chair.

“He still hung-over?” Liara asked.

“Was that a serious question?” Tali asked, even though Liara couldn’t see her face she knew the Quarian was smirking.

Liara sat down near them, and Tali filled her in on what she could remember of the night before. Tali also seemed surprised that Alessia was able to remain near enough sober after so much Ryncol.

As the lecture current lecture finished  the first bell sounded, Liara stood and waited near the door, Tali was behind her and a grouchy looking Garrus a few places behind. When the door opened the students exited rather quickly, the last people to leave were a Matriarch which Liara assumed was the lecturer, and a short Asari with a small frame who was talking to her, Liara raised her ‘brow’ when the Matriarch sighed.

“You need to show your work” the Matriarch was saying “I know you are, timid as the humans say but I know you work in your mothers bar” Liara knew who the younger Asari was at that point “You need to be more confident in yourself, all I ask is that you start with one person, show one person your work” Alessia nodded “Not your sister” Alessia sighed and nodded again.

The Matriarch left and Alessia turned towards Liara to head in the opposite direction, their eyes met and Alessia smiled shyly as she passed and gave a slight wave her sketchbook still clutched towards her chest. She was gone rather quickly after their brief encounter. Liara hadn’t noticed in the lights of Afterlife. But Alessia had mismatching eyes, one green and one blue, the younger Asari also had a dusting of freckles across her nose. Liara smiled to herself, Tali had been right in Afterlife, Alessia was defiantly cute.

As the second bell went signalling them to go into the hall Liaras mind was drawn to thoughts of how Alessia had managed the previous nights feat and how such a person who worked in a club could be a shy as she seemed.

She recalled something her father had said once “Never trust the quiet ones, they are troublemakers” well she had said more after that but Liara elected to forget those words, after all she didn’t want to know what her parents got up to behind closed doors.

*****

After the lecture it was decided that the group of three would head to Jacks for coffee, as none of them could face another night in Afterlife, even if it was the weekend entitling them to two days of freedom.

Jacks was busier than it had been in the morning when Liara had been there earlier. She waved at Jack and pointed to their usual booth, Jack nodded and held up three fingers to which Liara nodded. Jack had a good memory of their usual orders on an evening and would bring them over when she could.

Aveos appeared just after Jack had brought their drinks over, Jack sighed and cursed Aveos for being late, to which the Asari jabbed her side and said that she knew the human loved her anyway, which caused Jack to snort and punch Aveos’ arm.

Liara knew that she and Jack had a friends with benefits arrangement. However she also knew that they rarely explored the ‘benefits’ part of their relationship.

They sat in silence for a while talking every so often about classes, but it seemed they were all tired. Aveos stifled a yawn and commented on someone being late. It wasn’t until about a half hour later that Liara realised who she meant considering Aveos was as tight lipped as usual. Alessia entered the cafe and began talking with Jack and seemingly looking at her newest tattoos for some time all the while Jack laughed at her interest.

“That’s so typical” Aveos said upon turning to see them “Ever the nerd, anything art or science” Alessia eventually wandered over and Liara noticed she was wearing a messenger bag which she lifted over her head and put on the floor as she sat down next to Aveos at their booth.

“Hello” she said shyly. The group greeted her and Garrus instantly grabbed an opportunity to ask how she managed to drink that much Ryncol without feeling like she was hit by a speeder.

“Used to it” she said simply “Family business” she added with a shrug.

“Lesi” Aveos said causing her sister to look her way with those mismatching eyes “Don’t you have something you wanted to do?”

“Oh” she mumbled “Yeah” she said a little louder and reached to her bag and pulled out her sketchbook which she then placed softly on the table as Jack brought her over a steaming mug.

Aveos picked up the sketchbook as Alessia drank from her cup and flicked through the pages and passed it to Garrus who looked through it with Tali, Liara saw Alessia playing with her hands and then take another drink as if purely to give her something to do.

Liara got the book last and flicked through herself, she had no idea why Alessia was shy regarding her work it was beautiful. She noticed several sketches of Aveos and some of another Asari who she assumed was their mother, Aria.

“They are beautiful” Liara said putting the book down.

“Yeah” Tali agreed “Hey we should get a group sketch!” Alessia blushed turning an adorable shade of purple.

Aveos called Jack over and asked the barista to take a group holo, Jack agreed provided they order another round of drinks. Aveos chuckled and nodded. Once the holo was taken Jack wandered off to make the other drinks and as the machinery was brewing Jack had clearly sent the holo as Aveos’ Omni beeped signalling a message.

Aveos sent the image to the whole group. Liara opened it as the others talked about Alessia sketching them from it. Alessia was agreeing and saying something that it was nice to find people that didn’t tease her and that she could talk to. Liara heard it all but her focus was on Alessias face in the holo. More so the smile. She looked up and saw it for real as Aveos told some joke or another that Liara totally missed.

Liara smiled, she couldn’t help but get the desire to see that smile and hear that laugh as much as possible.

Later that evening when Liara was getting ready for bed she got a message from an unknown contact. When she opened it she smiled.

_"Thessian roses are nothing compared to your beauty._

_Alessia."_

Liara opened the attachment and attached was a sketch of Liara smiling with a crown of roses sitting on her crest.

Liara went to bed with a smile that night. After adding Alessia to her contacts of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome comments on this fic and as always, Thank you for taking the time to read my fic(s). :)
> 
> Can anybody help Sam with her Keyword Cipher?


End file.
